


Red Flags

by LoserWriterWhatever



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abused Frisk (Undertale), Gen, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Trans Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserWriterWhatever/pseuds/LoserWriterWhatever
Summary: When Cynthia makes Connor babysit the new neighbor's kid, he learns there's a lot that can go on behind closed doors.(This was an idea that picked at me for a while.)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Red Flags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Murphy family greets the Stevens.

"C'mon Connor, at least be there! Don't you want to make a good first impression?" Cynthia asked, slightly weary.

Connor put his head in between his arms on the table, groaning.

Last week new neighbors had moved in. Right next to the Murphy household. And currently, Cynthia was attempting to make her son come with to greet them. Yay.

"I heard they have a kid your age?" Cynthia tried, hoping that would perk him up. "Maybe you two could be friends?"  
He sighed, getting up from the kitchen table. "Fine, if it'll satisfy you, I'll go."  
His mother smiled, and grabbed both of their jackets. "Well, c'mon then. Your dad and Zoe are waiting outside."

(Timeskip brought to you by MTT Brand- n-nothing.)

The door opened, showing a woman with black hair almost down to her waist, hazel eyes, and a knee long casual white dress.  
"Well howdy! I'm Marissa Stevens! It's nice to meet y'all! I assume you're our next door neighbors?" She greeted in a slight Texan accent, almost sounding fake.

Cynthia shook the woman's hand, and introduced the Murphy's. "I'm Cynthia, this is my husband, Larry, and these are our children!"

Zoe, being the goody-ol'-two shoes she is, shook the woman's hand, smile plastered on and all. "I'm Zoe, and this is my brother, Connor."

The older Murphy sibling waved dismissively.

Almost immediately after, someone peeked out behind Marissa, observing the family. Marissa looked down, her fake smile faltering slightly.

"Ah, this is my youngest, Gabriel!" The child flinched at the name, which caught Connor's attention. He waved to them. They hesitated slightly, but waved back.

"My oldest, Tabitha, is out with her new friend, so she isn't here." Her smile returned to normal. "Why don't y'all come in? I have sweet tea cooling down in the kitchen!"

(Time skip)

Zoe flopped down on the couch in the living room. "Thank god that's over."

Connor flopped onto a bean bag, grabbing The Giver off the floor and opening to a random page. "I know right? That lady acted so sickly sweet I could have gotten a cavity." He shuddered at his own comment.

Cynthia walked into the room, phone in-hand. "Guess what? Marissa wants you guys to babysit her youngest on Mondays and Wednesdays! How about it?" She exclaimed excitedly.

The siblings groaned in unison.  
Cynthia glanced over at Zoe, who immediately replied with "Can't. I have jazz band practice on those days. Connor can do it though." Connor shot up. "What!?"  
"Well Connor, I guess you have a babysitting job." Mrs. Murphy replied. Connor groaned.  
"She says it's 5 bucks an hour~" Cynthia sang out.

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


End file.
